Final Grunt
The Final Unggoy, also called The Jerk Store Grunt or the Seinfeld Grunt, is a talking Grunt in Halo 3. Description This Grunt is found cowering on the edge of a cliff right before you go down the ramp to leap into the Forward Unto Dawn's hangar in the level Halo in Halo 3. When you're at the top of the ramp leading to the Dawn's hangar, you should be under a rock arch. If you get out while under the arch and face Forward Unto Dawn, to your right is the Grunt. You should see him standing there; sometimes shaking his arms around. If the player approaches him, he will say: "Hey, Demon! The jerk store called, and they're all out of you! Poor you, stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military, waaaaaah! Okay look, if you let me live, I got the ''Fist of Rukt. Look, I'll be the bottom. I'll polish your boots. I'll polish your helmet! It's the gas, haha! When I'm on the gas, I don't know what I'm doing half the time!"'' However, discovering the Final Unggoy may leave the player unable to complete the end of the level and the game, because there will be no route available to reach the Forward Unto Dawn, due to the fact that the platforms may have broken if you aren't quick enough. If you wait too long with him, the route from where you came from will be blocked off. Also note that if you drive up to the Grunt in a Warthog with the Arbiter at the gun on Solo, he will shoot and kill the Grunt before you can reach him. Like all Grunts, he can die, and will fall off the cliff if shot at the correct angle. Trivia *The "Jerk Store" joke is a reference to a joke on the American sitcom Seinfeld, in which George, one of the four main characters, tries to make a witty comeback at a fellow co-worker. *If you kill this Grunt, it will continue to make its speech. If the Arbiter kills it, it will not make its speech. If you kill it while it's saying its speech, it will continue. In other words, as long as you come near the Grunt, he will say his speech. *This Easter Egg has a striking relationship with the last level of Halo: Combat Evolved. In the last level, The Maw, it is possible to find another special dialogue Unggoy that won't attack, the Thirsty Grunt. *If you use theatre mode to look at the pillar supporting the platform that this Grunt is standing on, one can see that it has no textures; it is just a thick black line. *"The gas" might actually refer to the methane gas that the Grunts breathe. However this would be unlikely, as they breathe it as we breathe oxygen. It is more likely he was running out/had run out of methane, and was breathing oxygen and feeling light-headed. Alternatively, it could reference what the Marine said in the Sierra 117 level, something about the Brutes putting something in the Grunts' tanks. *In Halo Wars, it is rumored that the suicide Grunts have an unknown gas added to their tanks to make them greatly reckless and agressive/suicidal in nature. This Grunt might have been given some of the gas before combat. However, all Grunts may be given this in Halo 3, due to the lack of methane reserve tanks on their backs, and explosions when the back armor is struck or shot. But they would have gotten less due to their cowardess compared to other suicide Grunts. *A second explanation could be that "the gas" is benzene, referred to by Kwassass from Ghosts Of Onyx as "lovely lung gold". This would mean that the Unggoy was high at the time and likely had no idea what he was doing. *With the I Would Have Been Your Daddy Skull activated, you can hear normal Grunts say this on other levels, usually The Covenant or The Ark after you kill another nearby Grunt. *Even if only the Arbiter goes up to the Grunt, he will still call him Demon, even if the Chief is not there. *When the Grunt says "stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military", he is referring to when the Chief was taken from his home to join the SPARTAN-II program. *The Final Grunt is the last enemy you will see in the entire Halo Trilogy, hence his name. *This is the last Covenant Loyalist unit you see in the game. *The Grunt seems to be unaffected by the Grunt Birthday Party skull. External Links *YouTube Video Related Pages *Unggoy *Thirsty Grunt *Cowardly Grunt Category:Halo 3 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs Category:Grunts